In current mobile communication system, connection state of Radio Resource Control (RRC) layer of a terminal mainly includes idle state, cell forward access channel (CELL-FACH) state, cell paging channel (CELL-PCH) state, Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) Registration Area paging channel (URA-PCH) state, and cell dedicated channel (CELL-DCH) state. The CELL-DCH state, CELL-FACH state, CELL-PCH state and URA-PCH state are referred to as RRC connection state.
In an enhanced High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) system, HSPA technologies have been introduced to CELL-FACH state, CELL-PCH state and URA-PCH state. Different RRC connection states possess different data transmission formats. At present, it is stipulated that a terminal adopts a transmission block table corresponding to stipulated capability grade to transmit data with a Base Station (BS), when the terminal is in one of the enhanced CELL-FACH state, enhanced CELL-PCH state, or enhanced URA-PCH state. In the CELL-DCH state, a terminal may adopt a transmission block table corresponding to actual capability grade to transmit data with the BS. Above stipulated capability grade may be different from actual capability grade of the terminal.
A Radio Network Controller (RNC) sends a dedicated signaling to notify the terminal to execute state transition. The dedicated signaling may include destination state of a terminal and corresponding terminal identifier, terminal wireless bearer, transmission channel, physical channel resources, and so on. In an enhanced HSPA system, the dedicated signaling sent out is an RRC signaling. The terminal identifier mainly includes a High-Speed Downlink Shared Channel (HS-DSCH) Radio Network Temporary Identifier (H-RNTI) and an Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) Radio Network Temporary Identifier (E-RNTI), which are used for differentiating terminals, during process of data transmission in the HS-DSCH and E-DCH.
Deficiencies of data transmission in existed enhanced HSPA system are as follows. When a terminal executes state transition between the CELL-DCH state and one of the enhanced CELL-FACH state, the enhanced CELL-PCH state and the enhanced URA-PCH state, according to an instruction from the RNC, the BS may not immediately learn information about state transition of the terminal. Alternatively, when the terminal enters a new state, corresponding identifier which is used for distinguishing new state doesn't change. Thus, after state transition, the terminal may adopt data transmission format corresponding to new state, to send uplink data. However, the BS may still adopt data transmission format corresponding to the state before state transition to decode. Thus, unsuccessful decoding occurs. That is, in existed enhanced HSPA system, inconsistence for learning state transition at the terminal between the BS and terminal may result in that, normal communications between the BS and terminal cannot be executed. In addition, when a terminal cannot execute state transition successfully, the terminal in an original state may send a corresponding failure message with original configuration.